Uncertain Future
by Skull-'n-Crossbones
Summary: A school goes to a trip in England. But from there, everything goes to hell. A rag-tag group of survivors try to survive...and get home. One-shot, experimental fic.


**Skull: Hey Skull here! With a Halloween present to ya all! Don't worry. I'm not abandoning my other fics. This one will be a one-shot fic...unless you guys like this.**

***Disclaimer*- I don't own the series "The Enemy" by Charlie Higgson.**

**Note: Nothing from the books is in this fic. apart from the zombies a.k.a 'mothers' and 'fathers'.**

_*****Some characters are based of real people MWAHAHAHAHA! Also some are OC's. This is what I think I would do if this happened*****_

"_Thoughts/Emphasis"_

"Normal Dialogue"

**-Uncertain Future-**

Week X, Unknown day/ month, 20XX

_The moon was full tonight. In fact it held an almost...silvery shine to it. Huh. I wonder why I never noticed... probably 'cause I was wasting my life in front of a screen._ I thought as I glanced up at the clear, night sky.

I suddenly lurched forward but managed to stay on my seat as I held on my airsoft, issue M700 sniper. I looked in front of me.

It was the sea.

_Heh, I forgot I was on a damn boat. _I smiled bitterly to myself.

"Jake?" a voice permeated the sound of the fishing boat as it groaned and rocked on the waves.

I turned around.

It was my oldest friend, Chris; in fact we've known each other since the day we were born. You could practically call us brothers in all, but blood. He wore a black shirt with the figure of a dragon on it under a blue camo hoodie, blue camo pants and a necklace with a spiral, raindrop on it. He was pretty short for his age, which was 12. He has black hair and dark, brown eyes...oh yeah, and he's also Indian. Not_ Native American _mind you, but Indian.

"Hey" I replied to which he nodded.

"So," he started, "What you up to?" he asked.

I smiled bitterly, "Just thinkin'..."

"What about?"

I sighed and looked at my reflection on my gun. My glasses seem to have cracks on it...I'll have to do something about that later. I then looked at the dark sea in front of us and answered, eyes misty and distant, "You know~ life, death...the last events a few hours ago"

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888_

_Flashback; few hours back_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888_

"When are we leaving this dump!" whined Adrian.

Adrian. Heh, to be honest I'm not sure why we bothered to allow him to tag along with us. He's an asshole, stupid, brash, annoying...suspicious, but hey! At least he's good at fighting _them _off. He's British, got short, blonde hair and eyes. He wore a leather jacket, a blue muscle shirt beneath it and cargo pants. He carried a metal bat for his weapon. He's also 15, a good 3 years older than me.

But I can't say I don't feel sorry for him. His brother died. Shaun. He turned into one of _them_. Adrian was forced to kill him. It was either him or Shaun. Shaun was a great guy. He was funny, kind, charismatic. The type of guy that can get along with anybody. He's 19. Just finished secondary school. He came from another school. So did Adrian. Shame, would've been great to meet him.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like an older Adrian. He as was also the first of us to go, so yeah...*sigh*

"Well if you didn't notice asshole, this _dump _is the only thing that's stopping those..._things _out there from _eating _us!" whispered Alexandra harshly.

I smirked. Alexandra...or Alex as she prefers to be called. She's the right hand or second-in-command if you will. She's confident, smart...well book smart not 'life' smart. But she's pretty valuable. Why? 'cause she can cook. Now I'm not being sexist here. Chris and I can cook too, but we can only cook food from our nationalities and I don't think they _like _it. So they prefer her food.

She can fight too. She uses a spade she...found. She told us she was a redhead, but it was pretty obvious she wasn't. Her hair was dyed red. We think she's a brunette originally. She has emerald, green eyes. She wore a black vest and a navy, Green Day hoodie and grey jogging pants. She's also pretty chubby, but also fit...if you get me. She's also British and 14.

"Both of you get your shit together and shut up!" ordered Lance.

Lance. He's like a younger Shaun even if they're not related. You could also say he's the...leader of the group. He's everything Shaun is, maybe that's why Adrian doesn't like him. He's the type of guy that right now, anyone would follow. He seems so ...invincible. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain brown shirt underneath a black hoodie with a red cross on the left side chest area and black jogging pants. He uses a bat too and he's British. He's also 16, which is a surprise that he didn't turn yet, but I'll get to that later.

Both members of the group shut up after that, but kept glaring lightning at each other.

But those are only 3 of the group I mentioned. There's also; Katelyn, Abigáil, Ryan, Ian, Chris and I.

Katelyn, the only member of the group that's present other than those 3 I mentioned and I. Katelyn. Well, what can I say? She's the 'medic' of our group. Says she used to do these courses during the summer holidays. She carries some food supplies and medicine on her. She uses a butcher knife as her weapon. She doesn't really like fighting, but if one of _them _comes near her...well let's just say I wouldn't want to be at the opposite end of that knife. She's pretty quiet, only talks when spoken to and has a small, petite figure, but isn't afraid to dish out the PAIN if someone, male or female, manages to piss her off.

Her hair was originally blonde from what I gathered but was dyed black and her eyes are blue. She wore a white shirt under a pullover hoodie with a 'Linkin Park' design on it. And just to be clear, I didn't, I repeat, did NOT certainly peekonherwhileshetookoffherhoodiesinceshewastoohot . Ahem. She's also close friends with Alex. She's also British and 13.

Then there's Abigáil or Abbie. She's half Irish and German. Well that's what you get if a German woman comes to Ireland. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a green camo hoodie, a white shirt with the _Assassin's Creed _logo on it and green camo pants too. She also has a good figure for her age, which is 13 by the way. Her personality is ...quirky to say the least.

She has an airsoft issue FN-TPS(Tactical Police Shotgun), gas operated. But she also carries a hurley. No use wasting her ammunition on little things and drawing attention. She also goes to the same school as Chris and I. In fact we're good friends with her, had the same interests. She's also what you'd call a 'gamer girl' if ya catch my drift.

Next is Ryan. He's Irish, 13 and goes to the same school as Chris, Abbie and I. He has blue eyes and short, curly blonde hair. He used to have this awesome blonde afro, but he didn't believe us and cut it short, been like that ever since. He's also the idea guy of the group, but I'm the fighting strategist, just getting that out there so don't get us mixed up. I'll tell ya 'bout myself last.

Anyway, as I said he's the idea guy of our group, like where our next course of action is and such. His weapon is a wrench or hammer, whichever his hand reaches first. He also has the maps with him as well as a portion of our food supply. He wore a cap that looked like the 'Pizza Planet' cap from 'Toy Story', grey jogging pants, a plain blue shirt and a black jacket.

Next guy is Ian. He's Irish, 13 and goes to the same school as us too. He's also not that..._fond _of the British. You know, 'cause Britain conquered Ireland before Ireland got her independence. In fact, at school he used to plot ways to destroy the UK. Buuuut enough of that.

Ian has short brown hair and blue eyes. He's confident, outspoken...VERY outspoken, loud and annoying but in a good way. Hey wore a plain navy, blue shirt under a dark green hoodie with the image of a shamrock on it and navy jogging pants. The weapon he uses is a 9 iron golf club. He's also an 'idea guy' if you will, but more on the fighting side.

And finally Chris and I. **(You already know some from earlier, I'll just add some that I didn't pu in) **He's a fighter but can cook also. The weapon he uses is an airsoft issue Colt 45, a 'springer', and knives in case any of _them _got close. He's also got those epic judo moves of his; he's a yellow belt in case you're wondering.

And at last me. Jake. What can I tell ya 'bout myself? Well, to start I'm 100% Asian and proud. I have black hair and brown eyes. I wore a plain black sweatshirt under dark, green camo hoodie and green cargo pants. The weapon I carried is an airsoft issue M700 Sniper, gas operated, my pride and joy, and a wooden-handled, DIY axe to chop any of _their heads _open should one get close to me.

I'm...pretty shy and I don't talk much to people that I just met, but if they talk to me, I answer. I'm a fighter mainly but can cook a little too, but more importantly I'm the group's 'team strategist'. If we're stuck between a rock and a hard place, well, it's my time to shine. I'm a gamer, but also like Abbie and Chris, an airsoft fanatic.

* * *

This brings us to our current situation, but before that, let me explain you how everything went to hell. It started about 2 months ago; my year from my school went to Portsmouth in England for a school trip. They were going to visit a museum, camping or some shit like that. Ian and Ryan were dead set on going and to be honest, Abbie, Chris and I weren't bothered to go. We wanted to stay at home and go on a gaming spree...

Until Chris happened to look up Portsmouth and found out about a place called 'Combat South. Combat South is this place where people could have airsoft matches. So after hearing that, we packed up camo gear and our airsoft guns, as well as casual clothes and some money. The trip would last one week; starting from Sunday up to Sunday gain. Sunday would be spent getting to Portsmouth and the campsite. Monday to Wednesday is some boring shit. And Thursday to Saturday is our free days; the school won't even bother us so we had three days to go to do some epic airsoft-ing...

When we got to Portsmouth, we found out that we'd be doing the same stuff as this other school. On Monday we met another year from another school from Liverpool. This was Lance's, Adrian's, Katelyn's and Alex's school. Shaun came with their school to supervise. Of course we didn't 'mingle' with them, but Ryan and Ian made friends with Katelyn.

On Thursday everything was fine. We went to Combat South and it was fun, we even got to fight with the more experienced members. Anyways, It all started on Friday 1rst November.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

_Flashback in a Flashback_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888_

It was late morning and everything seemed fine. I woke up in my tent and found out I was alone and that the area is empty and quiet. Normally, the place would be bustling with annoying noises that'll wake me up. I didn't let that bother me though, so I dressed up in my camo gear, packed some supplies and took my gun for a busy day at Combat South.

I left my tent to find no one there. _Maybe they're all still asleep, many did go to a nearby club last night. _I mused.

I kept on walking while silently humming to myself. It was creepy, I'd tell you that.

I walked on anyway, until I heard a bit of a scuffle. Being an inquisitive little boy I was (Note the sarcasm), I checked.

What I saw was Katelyn; of course I didn't know her name back then. Stuck between a hard place, literally. Her back was to a big-ass-rock, for 'decoration' I guess, and in front of her were two blokes. A ginger and a blonde.

"Hey! What's goin- Oh My GOD! What happened to your FACES?!" I called and yelled when they turned around. Man I can't describe their faces to you, but I can say it's pretty messed up.

The blonde one groaned and ran towards me. In didn't know what to do at that time. Until I remembered my sniper! But by the it'd be too late to aim and airsoft bullets won't do at all, I'd need my 'hunter bullets'. So, instead I bashed the guys head with the end of the gun (That gun is a steel version not a plastic one). As that one fell to the side the other one jumped on me and I fell on the ground with it on top of me. Man that guy's breath stunk.

I think that guy tried to bite be. Key word '_tried_'. Someone kicked the bastard off of me.

"Jeez, Jake! Didn't think you swing that way!" A familiar voice sneered as he stomped on the bastard.

"Sh-Shut up Ryan!" I told him as I shakily stood up. Both Ryan and I were breathing heavily. Katelyn was being comforted by...that girl Ian and Ryan hung out with. _What was her name again? Alexia? Alexis? ...of yeah! Alex! _I thought.

I nodded to Ryan in thanks. Then we went over to the girls. "You... ok?" I asked quietly. She nodded. Then I remembered something VERY important.

"Damn. I gotta go and look for Chris, Abbie and Ian! See if they're alright" I told them. But Ryan called out to me before I left.

"Don't worry about them. Katelyn and I were just there with them. They told us to go on to look for Katelyn here since Alex was worried" Ryan explained to which I nodded.

"Well right now the best decision is to find a figure of authority, unless they turned too. Then we'd have to regroup for a better chance. Then we look for weapons, a way out, and then supplies. Capisce?" they nodded amazed.

"How are you able to think this?" Alex asked.

"Video games" I said proudly.

"Video games" All three repeated as they stared at me.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Just go with it." I heard Ryan whisper to them.

"Wait." I called out suddenly.

"What" Ryan asked.

"I need to get my 'hunter bullets'"

As I said that, they all had a WTF expression on their face. Sensing a question I decided to explain. "'Hunter bullets' are technically airgun bullets. Chris modified my sniper to be an airsoft gun as well as an airgun. Don't ask me how he did it. I don't know."

They nodded at that, but Katelyn asked, "Why?"

"You know...In case there was a zombie virus/ attack then we'd be ready!" I said.

.

.

.

"You are one odd little child" Ryan finally said.

"Hey!"

Alex shook her head, "Come on, let's just go get your stuff."

* * *

Timeskip: Few Minutes

* * *

"Got'cha, ya little bitch!" I exclaimed as I grasped the handle of a DIY axe.

"Who's is that?" Ryan asked.

"Luke's" I said. He smirked and nodded.

After that we left and looked for the others. As we went towards where they left Ian, Chris and Abbie, Alex asked about why do Chris, Abbie and I look like we're going to war. I explained to her about Combat South and the airsoft guns.

"So..."Ryan started, "Are all your guns modified?"

I nodded to that and was about to say something when we suddenly hear some hard breathing, but barely. We went over to check slowly. As we peeked around a tent, we found out that it was just the three we were looking for.

"There yo-" "SHH!" I said before getting interrupted by Abbie shushing me. I nodded and beckoned them to come over. They nodded and crept towards us.

"What's wrong?" Ryan whispered.

"Th-them! Those things! T-they w-wouldn't stop! I-I told them to stay back! I-I..I was forced to-" Was all Abbie stammered out before breaking down and crying. By that time I figured that this shit is real. Not a game. Abbie is a strong girl. Haven't seen her cry in ages.

Anyway, the girls calmed her down. We might know her for a fairly long time now but we're still boys. And we suck at those 'feelings' stuff. A long silence followed.

Alex finally spoke, "Look I can't say I understand you right now, but we have to get going and find a way of here"

We all nodded at her as well as well as Abbie. I patted her back as she stood up. She nodded and gave me a smile. I jogged over to Ian to see if he was ok.

When I got to him I instantly knew he was ok. He was mumbling about how 'The British bitch is trying to order me around...even if she's right.' I smirked at that and caught Chris' eye and we both nodded.

"So how should we do this?" Ryan asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the one who bragged about 'being awesome about strategy stuff'" Alex said in my voice. A fail voice. It sounded like Kevin's voice in the recorder in _Home Alone 2_. But enough references.

I sighed and nodded. "Ok, Ian at the front wiiith...Chris or me? Me? Ok. And Abbie and Chris protect the rear. That's not funny! And you three at the middle." I finished pointing to Ryan, Katelyn and Alex. "Any questions? No? Good. Let's go!"

* * *

After asking Katelyn where to go, we headed for the school buses. Along the way I heard Katelyn quietly ask about the other students, teachers and people.

"Some students banded together and left for the city, others on their own, others...dead." Ryan said. "But what's weird is everyone over 15 became one of them...Maybe that's why there's no police here yet. An event like this would be too big to be unnoticed. Hmm" He continued before mumbling to himself. "Umm...Ok" Alex said.

"Help!" yelled male voices.

"Come on! We gotta help them or those bastards will come swarming the area." Ryan said. And we ran towards the noise.

When we got there we saw two guys in front of us with their backs turned to us. In front of them was that guy who supervised the other school. Shaun was his name I think. We were about to help when, apparently, the guy with the blonde hair decided to grow some balls and ran towards Shaun and kicked him in the gut. Shaun fell to the side. Blondie then got a rock, which was oh so conveniently placed near him at that moment, and proceeded to bash Shaun's head in.

"Whoa dude you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Ok?! Ok?! I had to fuc-" Aaand queue zoning out. I just didn't listen to him freak out and in turn, freak me out and cause me to panic. I looked at his... friend, I think. Him on the other hand was completely calm.

After two to three minutes of freaking out and crying, some slapping and harsh words, we decided it was time to go.

When we to the car and bus park. We looked for a vehicle to use. We found one of the school buses. It wasn't our first choice but that one was the best choice. The key was even in the ignition. And one axe to a zombie head and presto! A working and zombie free bus! Now, we need someone to drive.

Ian decided to do it. Said some people in his road taught him how to. Guess living in a crazy neighbourhood has its perks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

_Flashback in a flashback: End_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

After that we drove for Fishguard in Wales. There is a harbour there and is closest to Ireland...that's not Scotland. Ian's not going to drive all the way to Scotland. We stopped by at some places to get supplies, maps, medicine, weapons, etc. We also tried to go to their houses, but...stuff happened.

Anyway we kept getting lost on our way to Fishguard. And by Cardiff the damn bus broke down. In short we had to walk all the way to Fishguard. It must've taken at least 2 weeks.

When we got there, we looked for a place to spend since the weather looked like it would be stormy. Ryan told us that, and he should know 'cause he goes to scouts and goes sailing once a month with his granddad. Well, we found a perfect place to stay and it's near the harbour so we could just break a run for the boats.

It was the Fishguard Ferry Terminal. This leads us to our current problem. It seems that God decided to be a dick because a group, no what am I saying? A horde of _mothers _and _fathers _followed us. I don't know how the F*** did we not notice a F****** HORDE!

This is the problem in its simplest form; we are inside a building.

A horde of _mothers _and _fathers _are outside.

We're inside.

They're outside.

Plan: Get some of us to create a distraction at the back since _they _are too dumb to go at the back. _They _go at the back. We barge out. Kill any that didn't leave. And run as fast as we can to find a suitable boat. The end.

An ingenious plan made by yours truly.

* * *

The people who Lance sent have been gone for about 10 minutes now and the noises stopped about 3 minutes ago. We were starting to get worried.

"Come on let's just go already! They're probably de-" "Shut up and listen. I think I heard something" I interrupted Adrian. The bastard.

Lance, Adrian, Alex and Katelyn got their weapons ready. I loaded my sniper and prepared to fire. The sounds of 'groans' and 'footsteps came increasingly closer.

To our relief it turned out to be Ian, Ryan, Abbie and Chris. Guess they were just tired. Abbie gave the signal and we opened the door and we barged out. I hung my sniper around my neck and arm then got my axe out. Adrian and I took down the few remaining ones. I gave a nod of respect to Adrian. I may not like the prick, but I give credit where it was due.

Then Lance and Adrian held the door close, while everyone got their breaths back. I looked around then said. "We caused quite a commotion"

We snickered at that. "'Quite' isn't enough for what we caused." Ryan said.

"Well, here's the plan, Chris, Adrian, Ian, Abbie and I will stall these bastards, Ryan, Jake, Katelyn and Alex, you four quickly find a boat. Then call us when you do" Lance said.

My eyes widened, "But that's not the plan!" I yelled.

"Plans don't always go perfectly, you should know that" He said.

I sighed, then nodded, "Fine, come on let's go!" And we ran for the boats.

"You guys better come back alive!" I yelled back.

"Of course!" Chris yelled.

I smirked, then glared at some _bastards _in front of us. "All right guys, times up. Let's do This! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIINSSSS!" I battle cried.

"Did he just-" Alex started.

"Yes he did" Ryan answered before shaking his head, "Come on, we have to help him...weird man child." He muttered.

* * *

"This one is perfect!" Ryan exclaimed looking at a ready-to-aboard-private -boat. It was pretty cool.

"About time! A few more minutes and it'd be dinner!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes and went onto the boat. We looked if there was any _mother _or _father_ there. Empty. While Ryan and Alex looked for the key of the boat, Katelyn and I went up to the deck. Katelyn stood by the way in the boat in case a _Bastard _tries to go in. I climbed to the highest point of the boat and set up my sniper.

I then stood and shouted, "Guys hurry up we're leaving!"

Thankfully, they heard me. I assumed that as they were now heading this way. One of them seemed to be injured. "Shit!" I cursed as I lied down on my stomach and aimed to help.

When I looked through the scope I discovered that it was Lance who was limping. I then began to shoot. "One" I whispered under my breath.

They were about 100 meters away from the boat.

"Two" I said as I shot again.

90 meters.

"Three"

85 meters

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

70 meters.

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

55 meters.

"10"

"11"

"12"

40 meters

Suddenly Adrian tripped. Abbie, Chris and Ian didn't seem to notice. Lance, the last one caught up to Adrian and tried to help him up.

"Dammit! Of all times..." I cursed as I aimed for _them _getting closer.

They were 40 meters from the boat...but so were _they _to Lance and Adrian.

"13"

"14"

"15"

25 meters.

I felt the boat vibrate and heard the engine roar to life. _Guess Ryan got the boat started..._

"16"

"17"

"18"

Close to 10 meters.

Lance finally got lance to stand up but they didn't move. They appeared to be talking tiredly. My eyes narrowed. _What the hell... _

"19"

5 meters.

Adrian pushed Lance to _them._

"2-"

_That no good son of a bitch! _I kept shoot faster.

"21"

3 meters.

"22"

1 meter.

"23"

_They_ grabbed hold of Lance.

"24"

"25"

"26"

"27"

I kept shooting. They were surrounding him now. His head was the only thing visible from him.

I sighed and prepared to aim one more shot, I was crying now I think. "Sorry mate, you've been a great leader and friend...Rest in Peace Lance..." I said quietly as I fired the shot...into Lance's head.

* * *

"Adrian you ok now." Katelyn asked quietly as she patched him up.

I walked towards them.

"Hey man, awesome sho-oof!" was all the bastard said before I punched his stomach. I was about to continue when Chris held me back.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He yelled at me.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Jake! Calm down! What's the problem?" Alex cut in to defuse the situation.

I turned to her.

"Him. I saw him push Lance to _them._" I snarled.

Alex's eyes narrowed at Adrian. Katelyn gasped and hugged Abbie who was looking suspiciously at Adrian. I didn't know what Chris was thinking but I think he's quite shocked. Ian was holding down Adrian while glaring at him. I think I heard him say, "Bloody Brits" Ryan's face was in his palms.

"Adrian...is this true?" Alex asked quietly.

"...H-He was bitten! Th-" "You didn't have to push him. We could've done something!" Ian interrupted.

"Ian! *Sigh*...Please just, be quiet." Alex scolded.

He promptly shut up, but still glared daggers at the bastard.

"And you..." She turned to Adrian, "We'll...deal with you tomorrow. I'm too tired right now."

"WHAT! But he could ki-" "Jake! Please, not now" Alex told me. I sighed and nodded. I turned to leave.

"Where you going?" Chris asked me as he released his hold.

"Up on the deck... Where else can I go?" I told him bitterly. 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

_Flashback; few hours back: End!_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888_

I smiled at Chris. "Well, I'll be going down. I'm knackered. We'll deal with this shit tomorrow."

He put a hand on my shoulder before I stood up. "You know you can always go to me for help."

I smirked, "I know..."

With that I stood up and left.

The events of the last few hours really spoke to me. It was either us...or _them. _

It's a dangerous world out there Jake. A dog-eat-dog world, But one thing was for sure...

The future we all have is rocky, if albeit...uncertain.

**A/N: So what did ya think? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what ya think in the reviews or pm me. **

**Photo's are in my profile:**

**Boat**

**M700 Sniper**

**Colt 45**

**FN-TPS(Tactical Police Shotgun)**

**DIY Axe**

***Also*-If ya'll like zombie books, then these books will entertain you.**

'**Till next time,**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
